


all this (and heaven too)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Caring Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Smut, its really soft I promise, the angst is small I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Thank you,” he said softly as Lance nestled his head into the space under Keith’s head, arm splayed lazily across his waist.“Anything for you,” Lance murmured against his skin.(They love each other and learn each other, insecurities and fears one after the other.)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	all this (and heaven too)

**Author's Note:**

> cw: there is NO non-con or even dub-con, but at one point Keith does not like what’s happening and they have to stop. I just wanted to point it out in case anyone would rather not read it, but I promise it is all soft and safe and consensual and they are okay.
> 
> aaa okay so I don’t know how to write sex scenes so please don’t judge too much for that. I just wanted to write a soft hurt/comfort moment bc there is not enough of that! I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> title from all this and heaven too by florence + the machine

“Okay?” Lance murmured, easing himself between Keith’s legs. 

Keith nodded, already overwhelmed with  _ Lance _ , and the said boy stilled in his movements. “You have to say green, babe,” he whispered, lips touching his temple. 

“Green,” Keith choked out as Lance favored him with a smile before kissing trails down Keith’s torso leaving Keith to let out little gasps that he would have been absolutely mortified of if he was able to think of anything but  _ Lance lance lance lance _ .

Slowly, gently, Keith felt Lance push himself into him. A soft moan fell out of Keith’s mouth, and he brought his hands up to his mouth to stifle it, already embarrassed. Lance laughed softly, before pulling Keith’s hands away from his mouth. He grabbed both of his wrists and held them pinned against the headboard, away from Keith’s head. “I want to hear you,” he said as he slowly began rocking his hips.

Keith wanted to feel the pleasure but all he could think of was Lance holding his hands, he couldn’t  _ move  _ his hands and he was trapped, he was  _ trapped _ , and all of a sudden he was too aware of a crushing weight on his chest and the fact that he couldn’t  _ move  _ his hands.

He was ten years old all over again, big kids in his foster homes holding his arms so they could deliver punch after kick leaving him bleeding and bruised. It was all the fear and helplessness he had faced before he learned how to fight. Before he learned how to take care of himself.

He was trapped. He wanted to get out.

“Red,” he gasped out, his heart thudding in his chest and his palms growing slick. “Red!” 

Lance immediately stilled and let go of Keith’s hands. “Keith?” he asked softly. “Is everything okay?”

Keith shook his head even as he brought his hands together, clasped in front of him. Now that the panic of the moment left, all that remained was shame. Fuck. He had screwed this up, their first time together, his  _ first time _ , he screwed it up because he couldn’t get his head out of something that had happened  _ years  _ ago. 

“I’m going to back out, babe,” Lance whispered, before pulling out slowly. Keith laid there, knowing that he had messed up. If he was lucky, Lance would still want him. Lance wouldn’t be disappointed, wouldn’t push him away. But Keith couldn’t remember the last time he had been lucky with anything. The pressure between his legs was gone as Lance moved away to sit beside Keith on the bed.

Keith still couldn’t breathe. His blood rushed in his ears, his heartbeat louder and louder. He couldn’t  _ breathe _ . “Lance,” he whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no, no.” Lance used gentle, always gentle, hands to bring Keith up to a seated position, pushing damp locks of hair away from his face. “Don’t apologize.”

Keith shook his head, shame burning even more as tears pricked his eyes. He had  _ finally _ gotten something good in his life and he was going to lose it because he fucked up. All he did was fuck up. “I ruined it,” he whispered, blinking his eyes so Lance wouldn’t see him cry.

It didn’t work. “Hey, no,” Lance frowned. “None of that.” His hands hovered uncertainly over Keith’s shoulders. “Can I touch you?”

Keith nodded and Lance pulled him in so that he was nestled against his chest. Keith closed his eyes. This was going to be over soon. He should enjoy it while he could. 

“Babe, I just want to make  _ you  _ feel good,” Lance said into his ear, rubbing slow, soothing circles against his back. “If something doesn’t feel good, that’s okay. I won’t do it anymore.”

_ Anymore _ ? “You-” Keith swallowed the tightness in his throat. “You want to do it again? With me?”

“Yes! God, yes.” Lance pulled back so Keith could see his eyes. “I really, really, want that. But, before we can do anything, can you tell me what you didn’t like? I won’t do it again.”

Keith let his eyes fall shut, falling forwards just a bit to rest his forehead against Lance’s bare shoulder. “I didn’t like,” he took in a breath, wincing at the way it shuddered against the pressure of tears, “I didn’t like the holding my arms thing. It reminded me a lot of the foster homes.” He didn’t elaborate. He knew he didn’t need to.

Lance would understand, because that’s just the way Lance  _ was _ . 

“Oh,” Lance pressed his lips to the top of Keith’s head. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think-” his voice sounded frustrated and Keith wanted him to stop, he didn’t want Lance to feel upset at himself.

“It’s not your fault.” Keith lifted his head up, laying a hand on Lance’s cheek until his boyfriend looked at him. His eyes were wide and sad and Keith hated that look. “Hey, it’s not.”

The look eased as Lance ducked in to press a kiss to Keith’s lips. “Okay,” he agreed. “But it’s not your fault either.”

“Okay,” Keith whispered, because how could he not when Lance was still looking at him like  _ that _ , like Keith was something worth taking time to care about. It was all so much. Keith threaded his fingers through Lance’s hair, pulling him down for another kiss. “We can keep going, if you want,” he murmured. “I don’t want to stop completely.”

“Are you sure?” Lance ran his hands down Keith’s torso, hands warm and gentle. He rolled them over so he was hovering over Keith once more, looking down at him with concern and love. It made Keith’s heart swell, brought a smile to his face. 

“Please.” 

Lance grinned, ducking down to kiss down Keith’s neck. Keith found himself making those  _ embarrassing  _ sounds again as Lance worked his mouth down, down. “Lance,” he whispered as his boyfriend gently spread his thighs apart. “Lance,  _ ah _ -”

“You’re so perfect, baby,” Lance said as he slipped finger after finger in, making Keith shiver with pleasure. “So beautiful.”

“ _ Lance _ .” He was out of his mind as Lance removed his fingers, prepared to slowly ease himself in. “ _ Ah _ , oh my god.”

“Is this okay?”

“ _ Green _ , fuck, it’s green.”

Keith could make out the edges of Lance’s grin as he gently slid in. Lance rolled his hips up as Keith fell apart, piece by piece. “You’re so good to me,” Lance murmured, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Keith’s face. “So perfect.”

“Lance-”

Lance increased the pace and Keith found himself gripping the sheets as sounds continued to pour out of his mouth, a euphony of  _ Lance, lance, lance _ . “I love you.” Lance kissed him again and again, words soft and reassuring. His hands gently ran up and down Keith’s thighs even as Keith could do nothing but moan with pleasure. He hadn’t been touched like this, ever. Not like he  _ mattered _ . “I love you  _ so  _ much. I just want you to feel good, sweetheart.”

“ _ Lance _ ,” Keith gasped out before the pressure dissipated and he was left seeing stars. He was dimly aware of Lance pulling out, moans indicating he too had reached the climax. He frowned at the sudden loss of contact and Lance was there to pull him into his arms.

“Did you like it?” he asked, and Keith looked over to see his expression again filled with insecurity. 

“It was amazing,” he replied, truthfully, and Lance’s face broke out into a smile. Something tugged at the back of Keith’s mind, prompting him to ask the question as Lance ran his fingers through his hair, making him feel warm and content. “Did you mean what you said?”

“Hm?” Lance responded, still threading his fingers through Keith’s hair.

“What you said earlier.” Keith averted his gaze, finding himself burning. “You said you _ loved me _ .” His voice trailed off into a whisper. He wanted to hide. He wasn’t good at  _ this _ .

Lance gently rested his hands on Keith’s face, turning his head to meet Lance’s eyes again. “I meant it,” he insisted. Then he ducked his head. “I’m sorry if it’s too soon or you don’t really feel it back, I just, I just needed to tell you because-”

“Lance!” Keith pressed his hand to Lance’s mouth with a small laugh. “I… I love you too. Really.”

Lance’s eyes brightened and then he was ducking out from Keith’s hand to press little kisses all over his face and Keith was giggling and he had never felt so  _ light  _ before. Never quite so happy.

“Thank you,” he said softly as Lance nestled his head into the space under Keith’s head, arm splayed lazily across his waist. He didn’t have to clarify for Lance to know what he meant. Lance pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“Anything for you,” he said against his skin.

Keith pressed his face into Lance’s hair and let himself feel loved and content. 

To be with someone who made you feel loved, made you feel listened to. That was special. Keith knew that. He pulled Lance tighter into his arms, vowing to never let go. 

It was special.

It was  _ his _ .

Keith let a smile spread across his face. “I love you,” he whispered again.

“Love you too.” 

Keith relaxed, something warm blooming in his chest. Something that felt a little bit like belonging.


End file.
